Everything's perfect with Klunk!
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Read and review. Yeh, not in the mood for summaries right now. Art by Ashitarimai


Thanks Phineas and Ferb… and Perry… and Disney, of course… for the inspiration! I was feeling really down when I turned on the TV and their movie was on. That was the little push I needed for going back to writing. And since I love pets (especially cats) I decided to write a little something about Klunk! I hope you guys like it.

Cursives are for dialogues and the song.

Normal font is for Mikey's POV.

* * *

><p><strong>Everything's perfect with Klunk!<strong>

Mornings are just the same…

I wake up and I find a little furry ball beside me, stirring a yawning lazily.

"_Morning Klunk" Mikey said and started scratching his cat's head._

Little kitty loves to be petted first thing in the morning. I scratch his head, behind his ears, his belly, his back… he arches his spine when I do so and purrs as loud as he can… and I can't help but chuckle. He's so cute when he does that!

He jumps off the bed first and leaves. Then I get up and get out my room. I can hear one of my brothers…

"_Hi Klunk" _

That's Leo.

He must be petting Klunk too. Heh! Getting affection again, you little rascal!

Then I see Klunk going to the next room… Raph's room. Uh oh!

I gotta be alert when Klunk goes there; Raph hates to be woken up too early… let alone by a kitty who wants more petting. Yes, more petting! This little fella loves attention.

Heh! And Raph says I'm the one always begging for attention!

Now, here's the funny thing…

"_Sup cat" a gruff and drowsy voice came from the room at the end of the corridor._

Yep. For "I don't know what" reason, Raph never gets angry when Klunk wakes him up in the morning. Not even if it's really early. Now that's interesting… or maybe Raph's just in a good mood today… which is weird. But better take advantage of that.

At least Klunk does it.

Now Klunk's running downstairs and I follow him stopping in the kitchen. I have to get breakfast ready for the family, you know?

Hmm, Klunk forgot to go to Don's room.

Maybe Donnie's room was locked and he couldn't go there to wake him up.

"_Huh? Klunk…?"_

Whoa! Where did that come from?

"_Hey little one… no, no, no! No jumping and not in my desk! We've talked about that already"_

Apparently, Don fell asleep in the lab again. But how did Klunk know he was in the lab?

OH! I know… kitty ears! Clever, clever Klunkers!

Now that guys are all having breakfast in the kitchen, TV is mine!

…

_Mikey ran to the living room and turned on the TV. He was welcomed by a catchy song… _

…

_We consider everyday a plus_

_To spend it with a platypus_

_We're always so ecstatic _

_Cuz he's semi aquatic_

_Our o__rnithorhynchus anatinus_

_Brings smiles to the both of us_

_Life's never __fuddie duddy_

_With our __webfooted buddy_

…

"_PHINEAS AND FERB! YAY!" Mikey yelled in excitement. _

I've been waiting to watch their movie for weeks! I already missed the premier. Stupid Purple Dragons… we had to leave just when the movie had started.

…

_Our o__rnithorhynchus anatinus_

_Brings smiles to the both of us_

_Life's never __fuddie duddy_

_With our __webfooted buddy_

_When we're brushing our teeth_

_It's better_

_Tying our shoes_

_It's better_

_Combing our hair_

_It's better_

_Like we're a cheese sandwich and he's the cheddar_

…

Mmm~ cheese… now I'm hungry! Wait… did I feed Klunk today? A long meow and the sound of a paw clawing the empty bowl answered my question. Oops!

"_Sorry buddy…" _I say pouring some kibbles _"… won't do it again. Promise"_

Klunk starts eating like crazy and I go back to my movie.

Good thing Klunk can't talk or else he'll be cursing me for not feeding him on time. Heh… I know, I know! My bad.

…

_Blinking our eyes_

_It's better_

_Breathing in and out_

_It's better_

…

"_I'm so gonna use that line to tease Leo while he's meditating, hehe" Mikey giggled._

"_You better not" Leo said from the kitchen._

"_Why not! It's nice and funny… like me!" Mikey replied with a grin._

"_Nice and funny? You? Excuse me if I laugh my shell out" Raph laughed loudly. _

"_Sarcasm so early in the morning, Raph?" Don said giving a sip to his coffee "Why I'm not surprised?"_

_Mikey decided to ignore his brothers and turned his attention back to the movie._

…

_Sitting in a chair_

_And taking a bath just a little bit wetter_

…

Hmm, makes me remember… yep, Klunk needs a bath. Though I know how hissy and angry he gets when I try to bath him.

Aww… now he's licking his little paws! That's so cute I could melt because of all the cuteness this cat irradiates!

Whoa… big word! Better stay away from Donnie for a while.

Aww, Klunk is looking me with those kitty eyes again! I know what he wants… to lay in the couch. But the guys and Master Splinter forbids it… or not?

…

"_Wanna watch the movie with me, Klunk?" Mikey asked and Klunk flicked his tail as he stood on his four legs like if he knew what was going to happen next. Mikey picked him up and placed Klunk beside him._

"_Just don't scratch the couch, ok?" Klunk rubbed himself against him like saying "Thanks" and relaxed beside his owner._

…

_Every day is such a dream__  
><em>_When you start it with a monotreme__  
><em>_He's duckbilled __and he's beaver tailed and hairy (You know that he's hairy)_

_Everything's better with Perry (Everything's better with Perry)_

…

You know, I never imagined I would end up with a pet… a cat, in my case. Sure when I was a kid I was curious and when sensei showed us some books I saw kitties and puppies and other animals… even turtles.

Hahaha… that was hilarious. Our little, non talking cousins, I used to call them.

That Christmas night, I never expected to find something.

I just went out because I love the snow, watching the little kids and their parents talking to those guys dressed up like Santa… the toys, the joy and happiness in the air…

But then this little kitty… appeared from nowhere! And he wasn't scared of me, he wasn't terrified of who I am… of what I am.

Humans should learn tolerance from animals. They don't care if you're rich, poor; young, old. They don't judge if their master is a policeman or a thief.

They don't care if their master is different… like me and my bros.

They only care about the love and care you give to them. They give you their love and they wait to get the same… and even when they never get that love back, they will still love you no matter what.

…

_Everything's better with Perry (Everything's better with Perry)_

_Everything is better, everything is better (Everything's better with Perry)_

…

I said to the guys I'd found him but to be honest… I think he found me. And since then, my life's been different. Well, not so different… you know what I mean, right? Hehe!

Klunk's like a kid… he's_ my_ kid, my baby!

My best friend…well, he and Donnie are.

…

_We just wanna tell you Perry_

_Everything's better with you_

_Better with you!_

_…_

Everything's better with Perry, right…

"…_but everything's __perfect__ with Klunk" Mikey said with a soft smile while he petted Klunk, who slept peacefully on his master's lap._

* * *

><p>Cute, cute, cute… AND FLUFFY! :3<p>

YAAAAY! HE'S FLUFFY! *sorry, crazy moment thanks to the sudden dizziness*

What do you think?


End file.
